blackout (a pokemon and transformers prime crosover)
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: suddenly brought into a world of giant robots and no pokemon Cheran and Bianca are on the search for an old friend with the help of old ones and new ones while making the most of where the heck they are while they are at it while trying to not get themselves killed


**PROLOGUE PART ONE (rough draft)**

(Cheran pov drifvail city cyber dig site)

It had been three years since the events of the attack on the Pokemon league lead by the ex-leader of team plasma N and the most recent leader of team plasma getsis trying to freeze the Reagan of Unova but yet again it has been three years since the dissaperence of N and Black the harbingers of the pokemon of black and white… my friends in a way.

While I considered N as an acquaintance Black was different we were friends if that was a title he would accept as truth, but even then we had our fun together for the nine years we have known each other

"CHERAN!" shouted Bianca

And then there is Bianca. My closest friend and one I have known since I was four and one that I would dare say that I love more than my own parents but she is either too much of a dunce to notice of for the first time in years she is being tight-lipped about something like that for the first time.

"For the first time in the time, I have known you, you have not been early to something we have done ever," I said before tidying myself up

"No, you have been asleep for as long as I was here," said Bianca

"Well you can fault me for sleeping on the job then," I said before grabbing my bag of pokeballs and tools

"Ok then I will," said Bianca before running ahead into the dig site

(no pov)

"So chief what is with all the security," asked Cheran "is what we are about to see that dangerous?"

"You guessed right," said clay before looking toward Bianca "which is why I would have preferred the professor to be here and not clutz over here"

"Well "cute" nicknames aside what is it that we are going to see in the first place," said Bianca

"Well we heard that there was a strange device near the mines and when we decided to excavate the area around it we found this thing behind me." said clay before backing out of view of the giant metal ring and a terminal about the size of a golork not too far away from it emitting a purple glow.

"What the heck?" said the green and blue duo

"Yha we all thought this was a giant bone structure before seeing this entirely," said Lenora

"So don't touch anything, got it," said Bianca

"Somebody go with her." commanded clay

"SIR!" shouted clays secretary

(Bianca pov)

As I walk toward the giant ring I noticed some things that others could have missed like how the outer rim of it looked like it was supposed to be a part of the ground or at least it looked as if it was with the inner parts of it being made of what looked like multiple rings of steel around a steel path leading to a human-sized ring at the end of many others larger than it.

"Did you find something?" asked clay's assistant

"Yes," I said before climbing up to the structure "this was not something that was finished by the time Unova was either made or it was built into the ground itself."

"Then what did the people making it have in mind when making it," asked the assistant

"It is a possibility that this structure was made before driftveil and the project stopped by the time the city was built," I said before taking out a Pokeball with my emboar and tossing it into the air

"EMBOAR!" shouted the fire pig

"Ok buddy I need you to check around this area and find a power grid or something around here" I commanded emboar

"Boar," said emboar running off

"You know you are the opposite of what people say you are now that I think about it." said the assistant

"Nope I am much worse," I said in all honesty " I just don't want to screw this up."

"Well I guess that is why you have your started to do the heavy lifting for this." said the assistant

"Oh you mean emboar," I said before taking out another Pokeball "no she is in here waiting for me to let her lose again"

I suddenly took a solemn look at the Pokeball at hand and brought it to my head allowing it to release the serpent that was inside or at least that is what would have happened.

(no pov)

Suddenly a portal opened up in the rings one of green and aqua that lit up the whole area in its glow before the glow to slightly deepen as a small figure walked out and tossed a Pokeball right at Bianca's face before the light blue light engulfed her and started to lift her up to another figure before Bianca herself was grabbed by a giant metal figure with no face before he stepped aside to reveal another metal figure in all silver except his pure red eyes and a giant cannon on his arm.

"Hello there humans of Unova," said Megatron " I am Megatron the leader of the Decepticons and the one who is going to take three of the four saviors of Unova."

"LET HER DOWN NOW!" commanded Cheran before taking out a Pokeball and tossing it into the air

"SAMUROTT" shouted the Samari otter as it drew out its blades

"Bad choice of words" repeated soundwave before dropping Bianca before grabbing her up again

"Really soundwave you had to letto her." said the only human out of the group only for soundwave to do and say nothing in return

"Ok then," said the human before he tossed a Pokeball into the air only for an emboar to come crashing out of the ball onto the ground with a sudden thud breaking the ground under its feet "now then my lord Megatron even though it is my purpose to betray you I wish for you to allow me to take this one on my own."

"You may," said Megatron before signaling toward soundwave

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Cheran

"Well it is simple my friend." said the man landing on the ground and walking toward the emboar "we are doing this to help you"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am trying to help you achieve your greatest desire," said the figure "and that is to find your friend black if I remember right."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BLACK?" shouted the green and blue duo

"I know enough about him to know that he sold you out to my friends here," said the figure

"That is not true black would never sell us out to those things," said Bianca

"It is true he wanted to see you so much that he resorted to means that were out of his control," said Megatron "and why don't you ask him yourself?"

"What?" said the duo before looking toward the only human out of the deception duo and saw that he was shocked to hear his comrades words before revealing himself out of the light of the portal's light showed himself in the light of the spotlights around him

"Bo doesn't stand down." said the now revealed black "right Cheran, right Bianca"

_To be continued_


End file.
